


An Accident

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “I would’ve died for you.”





	An Accident

It was an accident, you didn’t mean to and you’d regretted it as soon as you realized.

All of that had always sounded like pure lying and excuses before when you’d heard it on television or from someone else until you’d been in the same position. Only you knew that there was no excuse for what you did and the way to deal with what you’d done and live happily was not to get caught in your small lie.

It’d been a long night and you’d been watching a zombie movie with 2D, his arm wrapped around your shoulders, your leg and arm returning the gesture. You weren’t really in a mood for a movie that day, but even if you were you don’t think you could’ve paid attention anyways as you watched his face.

The little smile playing across his lips and his reaction to the film was the best thing that you’d ever seen and filled your heart with so many emotions you were surprised that you could feel so much love for someone and not explode from it.

Of course, it hurt your neck a little to crane up at him like you were doing but it was worth it. It had taken him almost all of the movie to notice you staring but when he finally did, he cocked his head a little bit in confusion and so that you could meet his gaze.

“What’re you tryin’ ta do?” he asked.

“Well I was watching trying to watch you but you seemed to have noticed so now I guess my new goal would be to greet your mouth with mine,” you said, blushing.

He bit his lip and grinned, “Think I can make tha’ happen.”

You smiled back and you both leaned to meet each other as your hands made their way into his hair and you moved so that you were on his lap instead of lying halfways on him liked you’d been before.

You felt his arms wrap tightly around you and before you knew it your tongues were fighting from dominance as you brought yourself as close as humanly possible against him.

Out of seemingly nowhere his eyes had flown open and he’d attempted to speak while you were kissing, then realizing it was impossible to talk to you that way and felt weird, he gently pushed you away.

“Did you….just try to speak to me while we were kissing?” You asked with a crooked grin.

It was his turn to blush and you couldn’t help but giggle at this reaction.

“Y-yea, but guess that doesn’ really work,” He replied, “I, uh, ‘ad to tell you somefing before I forgot so that’s why I started talkin’ but now I can’ really remember what it was.”

“Do you think we should backtrack your steps or something?” You asked, it was rare when it did but sometimes it helped him remember things.

“Nah, I think I’ll jus’ get distracted thinkin’ about kissin ya and all,” He said.

“Darn,” you replied and pressed kisses against his neck while he thought about the subject.

“Wait! I remember now, I was goin’ to ask if ya wanted to go to this club with Noodle an’ me later? I mean tha whole band’s gonna be there but Noodle says they don’t count since Russ an’ Murdoc never dance,” He says, drawing your attention back to what he was saying earlier.

“I’d love to! Are you sure that the whole band will be okay with that though?” You asked, considering Murdoc had a tendency to either hit on you or glare at you, you didn’t think he was too fond of your being with 2D.

“Who cares if Murdoc cares, all tha’ matters is that I’ll get to be with you,” He answered, reading your mind.

“I’d love to then,” You said and went back to kissing him happily.

The next day at the club, was one you’d come to regret for a severely long time. You’d dressed a bit with advice from Russel and Noodle coming in handy and you’d managed to mesmerise 2D a little bit with your looks.

“You look amazin’! I can’t believe I’m datin’ you. Tha’s insane,” He’d begun and you let him continue, mostly due to his rambling being adorable and making you so flustered, until he was interrupted by Murdoc making a noise of disgust.

“Does he really have to come?” You asked which earned a small and quick smile from Russel and a small giggle from Noodle.

“Be nice luv,” 2D replied under his breath, Murdoc had started being weirdly kinder to him lately and he didn’t want to jinx it or get you yelled at by the bassist.

“Unfortunately, yes, he is part of our band,” Noodle answered to you, not hearing 2D at first.

“Fine,” you say to 2D and give Noodle a small smile so that she knows that you heard her comment.

“Well let’s go already, what are you four waiting for, a royal invitation?” Murdoc asks, using the brief silence as an opportunity to launch into a story that included him being knighted by the Queen of England, getting his car stolen, and thousands of girls hitting on him.

You rolled your eyes and followed Noodle as she talked with Murdoc, always interested in his extravagant stories, occasionally asking him the odd question.  You had to admit, they were pretty fascinating to listen to, even if most of the tales weren’t true in the faintest way.

“Do you still want to leave?” You ask, 2D’s hesitating either meaning he was spacing out of having seconds thoughts on the night.

“Had a weird feelin’ of forebodin’ for some reason or another. Can’t really figure out why, you don’t think we’re gonna get in another car crash, do ya?” He asked, worrying over the possibilities.

“How drunk was Murdoc?” You ask, not wanting to feed him false information.

“He’s always drunk, don’ think I’ve ever seen ‘m sober,” He answers.

“Then his driving can’t be any worse than always,” You says, standing on your tiptoes to kiss his cheeks, “We’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Alrigh, if you’re sure, guess it couldn’t hurt ta go then,” he says, taking your hand as you walked out to join the others in the car.

You were always easily excited by the scene of the clubs, especially by the ones the group sometimes took you to. The music was always a bit too loud, the smell wasn’t too great at times, and people were usually completely unpredictable but it was still somehow fantastic to look at and be around. The aura of excitement and dancing contagious, even if you weren’t one for that kind of thing.

You grabbed hold of 2D’s hand as soon as you entered, not wanting to lose him in the swarm of people and be unable to find the band members or your boyfriend again. He squeezed your hand, eventually putting an arm around your shoulders and pulling you a bit closer when a random person tried to hit on you and get you to dance with them.

You supposed that all of his shaky past experiences made him hyper aware of when anyone was eyeballing you with interest. He usually wouldn’t interfere if he didn’t have to when that happened but sometimes he’d do something small like that to ward them away. You didn’t mind really, it was nice to know he cared about you so much and you liked being close to him anyways.

You danced with Noodle and him after a while of sitting with Russel and watching Murdoc hit on girl after girl and occasionally guy to get shot down in brilliant ways almost every time,  drinking enough to get tipsy but not enough so that you were completely out of control. Noodle eventually wanted to dance, taking you and 2D onto the dancefloor with her, swaying her hips and looking like she was paid to dance for her job.

You smiled and danced along with her and 2D until you were making out with your boyfriend and then pulled away to do who knows what. The last thing you remembered in the morning was kissing your boyfriend on the dance floor, as you groaned, your head already pounding.

Considering how much your head was killing you, you hoped that your boyfriend hadn’t drank nearly as much, knowing that his headache would be ten times worse. You rolled over to try and be near him, which meant you falling off the couch and having reality hit you, as well as the ground.

You groaned and headed to Stuart’s room so that you could see him, wanting to snuggle and be near him more than ever. Hopefully, that would distract from some of the pain you were having as well. If you fell asleep by accident, that would definitely be a plus.

You opened the door to his room quietly, closing it softly behind you. You heard him murmur something sleepily. You didn’t know if he was sleep talking or was actually trying to talk to you but either way it was adorable and you didn’t want to reply and be wrong.

You lifted up the blanket slightly, causing a small noise of complaint from him and nudged him slightly, causing him wrap his arm around you and pull you into him, long leg making its way across your body so that you were trapped. You held back a small laugh at the predicament, you certainly weren’t going anywhere now.

You fell asleep after lying next to him with your eyes closed for almost a half hour and weren’t sure whether or not you dreamed 2D kissing you on the forehead, saying he loved you and would be right back when you woke up. He wasn’t lying next to you though, so you guessed that was real and not your mind’s creation after all.

As you pushed yourself off your bed, you walked down the stairs to the kitchen, greeting Noodle at the bottom of stairs with a slight wave. You were too sleepy to properly say hello to her at the moment. When you’d passed Murdoc sitting on the couch you’d been asleep on before, he looked up from watching television to smirk and look you up and down.

You gave him a tired “are you serious right now?” look and continued to walk until he chuckled and spoke, practically gloating. 2D was in the kitchen and you were glad because the exchange was making you nervous, especially since Murdoc seemed to know something you didn’t and 2D definitely would have gotten upset over the other checking you out so nonchalantly if he was by you.

“Still angry at me?” He asked, chuckling and you gave him a confused question.

“I’m sorry?” You said.

“I had to get my anger out on you somehow, at least that was kind of fun,” He said, almost in a voice mocking your own, with a nasty smirk.

“I-” You started, still not comprehending until he leaned forward on the couch.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell 2D,” he said, winking at you.

“What are-” You start, but then you remember as he acts overdramatically like everything is normal even yelling as Russ in a fake happy voice about how wonderful his food was.

“Oh my god,” You pressed your hands to your mouth, speed walking and then finally running out the door to slowly slide down against the side of the house as you recalled the night before that you’d all but forgotten.

_“Fancy going back to the Wendigo with me? Promise I’ll be much better than that sod of a boyfriend that you’re sporting nowadays,” Murdoc says, leaning so that your back is against the wall, hand holding himself up so that he could get uncomfortably close to you when he spoke._

_“You’re disgusting,” You said and spit at him, so drunk that your word’s slurred and you only managed to contaminate the drink you were holding instead of his face._

_“I haven’t seen you try to escape how close I am yet and knowing you, that’s a sign I shouldn’t go,” He chuckled, causing irritation to run throughout your entire body._

_“I **hate** you, if you hadn’t noticed,” You replied, emphasizing the word._

_“You can leave anytime, I’m not stopping you but I think, deep down, you want to know what it’d be like to not have a blathering, clingy idiot attached to your hip all the time. Have some fun without the blue headed dolt, what do you say?” He offered, increasingly moving towards you._

_“Get away from me and stop calling him that. He’s a better person than you’ll ever be, Murdoc Niccals. Your name even pisses me off. What has he ever done to you? He admired you for so long you know that and-” Your words were interrupted by him pressing his lips to yours._

_Your eyes widened and you pushed him back as soon as your alcohol slowed brain could comprehend what was happening. You used all the force that you could manage and looked at him with shock written on every inch of your face._

_“You know, you might be right, 2D never tried to get with any of the birds I’ve been with. Guess he really is a better person that me,” He said, proud smile on his face._

_“What is wrong with you?” You asked, voice now shaking as well as your words being slurred._

_He went for it again, taking your not yelling him for his actions before as some kind of encouragement. You were about to push him away when your best judgement seemed to go out the window and you kissed him back, let your white hot fury compel you._

_You pulled his hair as hard as possible while you did so, surprised when he returned the gesture by grabbing onto your hips nails digging into your skin as he pulled your body so that there was nothing between the two of you._

_You felt even more mad over that and snuck your hands under his shirt so that you were scraping his skin so hard that you’d be surprised if he wasn’t bleeding. This only caused him to keep going until you bit his lip so hard it bled and he pulled back to start leaving a hickey on your neck. When he’d started you pushed him away again, tears streaming down you face as you realized what you’d done._

_You tasted his blood in your mouth and you felt both disgusted and proud that you’d caused the person who’d caused your boyfriend so much pain all these years to feel a little bit of hurt._

_“Where in the hell did that come from?” He asked, “Not that I’m complaining.”_

_He laughed to himself and you glared back at him before breaking into a smile._

_“I had to get my anger out on you somehow, at least that was kind of fun,” You said, speaking but not understanding where all of this was coming from._

_“Can’t blame you, I’d want some part of me if I were you too. I’m only trying to figure out how it is you’re going to tell faceache about this whole mistake. That’s a mess I’m looking forward to seeing,” He said with a devilish smile._

_“Please, y-you can’t tell him what I did. If he knows then, I’ll be gone. And I wouldn’t blame him but it was a-” You started._

_“An accident? Think I heard that one from Paula, not sure it’d work well if you used that one,” He commented, causing the tears to come flowing back._

_“I’m drunk, I didn’t mean it. I don’t even like you, what is wrong with me? I can’t tell him, he’d never forgive me. I’m begging you don’t tell him, I’ll pay you back or something. You’re a fan of money right?” You didn’t even know what you were saying, you didn’t have money and it would be wrong to lie to him but you didn’t want to admit to yourself or him that you’d cheated on him with the only person who’d wronged him continually in this world._

_“It’s alright, I won’t tell 2D unless you make me, yeah?” He’d said, happily walking away with his new bargaining chip._

You heard the door creak open as Stuart walked outside to see you sitting beside the house. He walked over and sat by you in the grass, cigarette in hand. He put it out on the grass, which wasn’t exactly a safe option and you thanked the heavens that the grass was wet.

“What’s wrong?” He asked you, worry on his face.

You looked away and stared at ground in front of you, eyes watering as your heart seemed to burn, you deserved to be broken up with. That’s what you knew to be right in your now sober state and he should have this knowledge as well. You didn’t want to tell him, you could do whatever Murdoc wanted becoming a personal slave and living your life doing all the jobs the band needed without break and never have 2D have the slightest clue about your mistake but deep down, even if it was somewhat tempting considering you’d let yourself fall in love with the man next you, you knew that would be wrong.

“Nothing,” You deadpanned, lying.

“It’s alright if you don’ want ta talk about it but can I ask ya a question? If it’ll upset you, promise I’ll shut up and ya won’t hear a peep from me ‘til tomorrow,” he said and you nodded.

“Er, what was Murdoc sayin’ in the living room?” He asked, anxiety leaking into his voice.

“I’m sorry,” You whispered, tears pricking your eyes.

“Wha?” He asked, understanding but not letting himself believe that you would do anything like that.

“I’m sorry. I was drunk and he kissed me and then I…” You looked up to see the pain in his face.

“Did I do something wrong? Why did you-” He started, now choking back tears.

“I’m so sorry, Stuart, I really am. I didn’t mean any of it, I know people always say that but I didn’t,” You start and stop when you see his face go blank of emotion.

“Don’ call me that,” He says, getting up instantly, heading towards the house door.

He turns back to you, door still shut with his hand still on the handle, giving you false hope that you can fix your mistake. He stares at you for an eternity as if hoping you’ll take it all back and say Murdoc made it all up.

“I would’ve died for you, I wan’ ya to know that. I woulda done it in a heartbeat too, tha’s how much I loved you,” He says, turning around to close the door, locking it behind him.

You didn’t get a goodbye, you didn’t get to know how he broke down as soon as he got in the door causing Murdoc to feel a slight pang of guilt and Noodle to curse your name in Japanese, while Russel made sure to lock and close any windows so you couldn’t see in. You didn’t get to know anything and that was the way it was supposed to be for the sake of 2D. All you got were broken memories, pain, and regret that would haunt you for an eternity.


End file.
